Fallen
by allcanadiangal
Summary: J.T. and Colleen have gone through so much together, much more than any couple she ever have to go through. Their emotions are all bottled up inside, and during one fevered dance, it all comes clear.


"I think I'm falling in love with you, Coll..." J.T. murmured softly into her silky hair, stroking the small of her bare back as they swayed back and forth to the beat of the music.  
  
Colleen rubbed her smooth cheek against the rub fabric of J.T.'s shirt, engulfing herself in the sweet, musky, masculine aroma that she was so accustomed to. "Why is it that I'm always one step ahead of you?" she teased, tilting her chin to look directly into her boyfriend's pale blue eyes. "I've already fallen headfirst into love with you, and here you are pondering about it..." she playfully swatted away his hand, which was rapidly approaching the curve of her ass.  
  
"Hey beautiful, you have to give me some slack," he whispered, curling his tongue between his perfect teeth, "Every time you're around me, I always have to second-guess my intentions......... do I hang around with you because you're irresistibly hot, or because I'm head over heels in love with you?"  
  
Colleen giggled, her brilliant blue eyes dancing with laughter. "I'd prefer a mixture of both," she retorted with a flip of her sun-kissed hair, licking her glossed lips. J.T. eyed his girlfriend's body appreciatively, eyes smoking with desire and lust. "Nothing wrong with having a hot woman as a girlfriend." he whispered hoarsely, tracing his hot tongue along the curve of her ear lobe. "Nothing wrong at all..."  
  
Colleen trembled underneath his ministrations, her perfectly manicured fingernails tugging at the lapels of his jacket. "Mmm..." she moaned breathily, drawing his lean, lanky body closer to her soft, curvy one. "Not here, J.T..." she protested half-heartedly, the mother-trained portion of her brain admonishing her. "There's too many people...  
  
J.T. smiled against her porcelain skin when she mewled with desire as he lightly nipped at her collarbone. "You sure you want me to stop?" He asked innocently, lapping at her sensitive skin. "You want me to stop kissing you, licking you, tasting you?" Colleen's body shivered and her womb clenched as she felt her boyfriend's rough fingers brush across her heart-shaped face.  
  
J.T.'s light blue eyes darkened like storm clouds racing across the sun when he spotted the thin, baby pink scar that graced his beautiful girlfriend's chin. He remembered scooping her up from the flaming cellar, her limp body so light in his arms. The way her dark lashes curved across her pale cheeks, the way her tangled coffee-coloured locks were strewn on her ice cold face. The gash across the bottom of her face, which was filled up with fresh blood, from a fallen can of frozen food, or perhaps a cut from when she had flung herself against the heavy metal door in an attempt to escape.  
  
And the thought that someone had purposefully trapped her in that frigid, securely locked room, as a way to kill her, a way to make this beautiful, laughing, graceful girl in front of him drop dead, lifeless, on the cold cement floor was enough for him to want to drive a dagger through that person's heart and twist the cool metal until they cried out in pain, to make that crazed serial killer feel the same way he had felt, as if someone had ripped out his heart from his chest and smashed it against a wall until it shattered into a million pieces.  
  
J.T. gently kissed the healing scar, a single tear rolling down his pale cheek. Colleen felt her heart skip a beat at the act of such tender, raw emotion, so different from the fevered, passionate kisses he had been given her just moments earlier. Colleen carefully took J.T.'s angular, handsome face in her small, petite hands and stared deep into the depths of his eyes. She felt the pain radiating out of him, and also the hatred flowing in his veins for the man who had done this to her. And the love. She felt almost overwhelmed by the way he was looking at her, his beautiful blue eyes pouring his emotions into hers, so open, raw-edged and honest.  
  
J.T. traced his thumb down the curve of her cheek, once again taken away by her beauty. She was so innocent, so pure, like a white dove. But at the same time, she had that naughty smile that drove him mad and made his jeans seem extremely tight. The way she fingered the buttons of his shirt, looking straight into his soul with those raging blue eyes, clear as crystal and yet so stormy and impassioned at the same time. How beautiful and graceful she was when she danced, her smooth skin shimmering underneath the lights, her arms poised above her smiling face, her legs long and slim as they spun around her lithe body. He was deeply in love with this girl, so much that it hurt him.  
  
Colleen ran her hand through his disheveled blonde hair, relishing the feel of its baby softness, and the way it glided like velvet underneath her fingertips. She pressed him taut against her body, loving the way the tight muscles of his lower chest clenched at the contact. She felt a granite-hard bulge against her inner thigh and gasped when she realized what it was. She felt a sudden rush of boldness, so different from the usual shy, conservative nature she was accustomed to. "Do I make you hot?" she whispered huskily, gyrating her lips slowly and seductively.  
  
J.T. felt heat rush to his groin at the daring boldness in her voice. Colleen almost never took initiative, but when she did, it always led to trouble. Hot, lust-filled, passionate trouble, but trouble nonetheless. "You know you do, baby," He moaned, rocking his hips against hers, letting her feel the effect she was having on him.  
  
"Mmm... you feel so good against me..." Colleen murmured, letting her soft hands slowly slip underneath his shirt. J.T. gasped at the way her fingers swirled against his well-developed muscles, and if possible, he hardened even more. Colleen traced her fingertips against the taut flesh, relishing the way the cool flesh twitched underneath her slightest touch.  
  
J.T. closed his eyes, letting himself drown in the emotions, feeling she was giving him. He was no stranger to lust and sex, he had many partners before. But this was different. This was love. Everything she was doing to him made him weak in the knees and made him feel like jelly, a quivering, boneless heap of flesh. She made him feel desirable and hot, and attractive. She made him feel loved. And most of all, she made him feel good.  
  
"Coll." he gasped as her fingers drifted towards his silver belt buckle, leaving a white-hot trail along the way. "We can't do this... not here... not like this..." Colleen shushed him with a soft kiss to his lips. "We can do it however we want," she replied, interlacing her fingers with his and pulling him towards the restroom of Crimson Lights...  
  
To Be Continued ... (IF I get enough reviews. ;) ) 


End file.
